Ending of friends?
by lillian.liu1
Summary: the dance night for all transformers on Cybertron didn't come out well for three friends


A long time ago when the Autobots were still on Cybertron they had a tradition, a tradition that only happens every four years. It's called the Cybertronian Dance, however on the last dance before Megatronus created the Descipticons something happened that wasn't suppose to be apart of it. A fight, an argument between friends. The whole point of this dance is Cybertronian Corporation to make new friends and make old friendships stronger. The story I going to tell you is exactly what happened on the last Cybertronian Dance.

One week before the dance a poster was hung up in the Great Cybertronian Building (GCB) and everyone is excited about the dance night. Everyone except two friends. "The dance again? We are always the last ones to find a mate or a friend." Said one of the friends named Rachet with a very bored expression. "Come on Rachet if we try hard enough the three of us might just succeed." Said another named Optimus Prime. "Hey, Bee who are you going with?" Optimus asked the third friend and his name is Bumblebee, nickname: Bee.

Bumblebee looked up from his book. "What?" Asked Bumblebee. "Hey, you're our best mate." Said Rachet. "Very well spotted." Said Bee. "You could come with one of us otherwise you're going alone Bee." Said Rachet, but Bee just looked annoyed. "No, I won't be going alone because someone already asked me!" Said Bee madly then he stood up and walked away but turned back and stood in front of his friends and said. "And I said yes!" And walked away. "Well looks like we're going to find someone by ourselves then we just can't go with each other you're a prime and I'm just a medic." Said Rachet. "Rachet come on we just got to give all we've got and get a friend for the dance, agreed?" Asked Optimus. "Agreed." Replied Rachet. That night when Optimus waiting for Rachet in their room in the apartment, Optimus managed to get Arcee and Airachnid as their mates. When Rachet walked in he looked shocked as if he was zapped by lighting bolts. "What happened Rachet?" Asked Optimus knowing something bad happened. "He tried to asked Starscream as a mate to the dance." Replied Bee. "What did he say?" Optimus asked Rachet. "He said nothing." Replied Bee. "Well can't keep it, there he was walking by and you know I like the way he walks and I couldn't hold it, it just slipped out." Said Rachet in a shocked voice. "Actually, you kind of screamed at him it was a bit frightening." Said Bee. "It's okay Rachet I got us mates, you're going with Airachnid." Said Optimus. "Well that's better than nothing." Said Rachet. Optimus noticed Bumblebee walking out of the door and into Starscream's room. "Something is not right." Optimus thought. "Why would Bee go to Starscream's room when some of us think he's evil?"

One week later it was the dance, everyone was in the GCB waiting to begin. Optimus and Ratchet are still in their room preparing. After an hour or two they were walking down to the building meeting Arcee and Airachnid along the way. "Hello, boys." They said at the same time. "Don't you look...Dashing." Said Airachnid looking at Ratchet's design. It was just the red cross of the hospital symbol. "Told you to pick another one." Said Optimus. Oh yeah there's another rule to the dance and it works like this. The primes and their family are the first to dance, so that means Optimus and his brother Bee are the ones to start the dance. "Optimus, I bet he's in his room not coming out at all." Said Ratchet. "Who?" Asked Optimus. "Bumblebee of course, why wouldn't he tell us who he's going with? Because he don't have a friend to go with." Replied Ratchet. Arcee turned around and saw Bumblebee walking into the building while Optimus saw Megatronus and thinks he looks awesome in that design. "He looks awesome." Said Arcee. Optimus thought she was talking about Megatronus. "Yeah, he does." Said Optimus. He noticed Arcee is talking about someone else and not Megatronus and when he turned around he found out that Arcee is talking about Bumblebee. He looked like the last descendent of Primus, except he isn't. Bumblebee painted himself entirely blue and his black strips yellow, he remodeled his wings to match the wings of a bee and so big that they dropped to the ground and pulled behind him. He had the Autobots symbol on the left side of his face and his wings. Optimus and Ratchet stared at Bee in awe. What surprised them more is that Starscream was the one who walked up to him and took him into the GCB. "The dance it's starting. Let's go Ratchet." Said Optimus as they processed in to the GCB. After the short dance Optimus and Ratchet are sitting down and just staring at Bee and Starscream and when Bee finished dancing he sat down next to them. "Hot isn't it? Starscream gone to get some drinks care to join us?" Asked Bee. "No, we won't care to join you and Starscream." Said Ratchet in a serious voice. "Oh, now what's got your energon jammed?" Bee asked Ratchet seriously as well. Optimus just stared at them confused. "He looks evil from the eye Bee." Said Ratchet even more serious. "Evil from the eye? Now who was it that liked the way he walks?" Asked Bee. Ratchet looked embarrassed. "Well, it doesn't matter!" Yelled Ratchet. "Well, fine!" Bee yelled back, then he stood up and walked away. "Are you going to ask me to dance, or not?" Asked Airachnid. "No." Replied Ratchet.

After two hours or so Bumblebee and Ratchet are walking out of the GCB and they are yelling at each other.

"He's way too evil!" Yelled Ratchet. "And he's using you!" Ratchet yelled again. "What?!" Yelled Bee. "Oh, so that's what you think of Starscream all along?!" Bee yelled right at Ratchet's face. "Yeah that's what I think." Replied Ratchet. "Well, then you know the solution then, don't you?" Asked Bee. "Go ahead, what is it?" Rachet rolled his optics. "Next time when the dance comes, pack up the courage and ask me before somebody else does. And NOT AS A LAST RESORT!" Yelled Bumblebee. "Well um...Optimus." Said Ratchet looking up. Bee turned around. "Where have you been?!" Yelled Bee right at Optimus. "I was..." Replied Optimus but he didn't get to finish when Bee yelled right back. "Never mind of to bed, BOTH OF YOU!" Optimus looked so confused then he walked up to Ratchet. "What's this about?" Asked Optimus. "Just wait, they'll get scarier when they become long, lasting friends." Replied Ratchet not staying on Optimus' subject. "RATCHET, YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!" yelled Bee as Ratchet walked up the stairs to their apartment. And for the rest of the night Bumblebee stayed on the staircases.

Will Bee and Ratchet get over this very mad night, or stay apart forever?


End file.
